The Mission
by AllSparkNexus
Summary: This is a Republic CommandoStar Wars Crossover, takes place during the clone warsyeah i know, so obivious and before Delta Squad took the mission with the Republic Assualt Ship. if you played the game, u know what I mean Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission (so original i know )

A.N: This my first Star Wars Story on my account, so leave nice and critical reviews, don't flame me please, unless you have a valid reason, but if it is just to say my story sucks dont even bother, I'll just use the flames to warm me up for the winter, also since it has been a while since i played the game, some things will be different, so sorry about that, so bear with me, This is my second story overall.

Spoiler Alert! If have not play Republic Commando, then dont read, if you played it or just dont care, then read on!

>S  
>P  
>O  
>I  
>L  
>E  
>R

>A  
>L  
>E  
>R  
>T  
>!  
>!  
>!

Chapter 1: the mission

Advisor #1 quickly made his way through the many hallways of the Republic Starship, the _Dreadnought_, he quickly went over the information he had just received from General Yoda. The Republic Assault Ship, _Warrior_, which had gone missing two weeks ago, had reappeared near the Utapau system. Delta Squad was personally suggested to go on this mission, for they were one of the best.

_Out of all of the commandos I've seen, no squad has ever come close to being near the percentage level of successful missions they had so far_ Advisor #1 thought, as he neared the cantina, he could hear the squad talk among themselves about their last mission.

"Suit up Commandos, you have a new mission." He said as the squad immediately stood up and addressed the Advisor.

"What is our mission now, Advisor?" #38 is the leader of Delta Squad, which was made of 4 members, each member had a specialty in certain areas, #40 a.k.a. Fixer is the computer expert of the group, #62 a.k.a. Scorch is the demolition expert, lastly #07 or Sev, is the warrior of the group, each had a unique personality and worked quite well with each other.

"At 0500 hours, the Republic Assault Ship, the _Warrior_, had just reappeared after disappearing 2 weeks ago" he held out a holo-projecter and a ship appeared, "your mission is to find out what happened, and to see if there are survivors." The squad nodded "but you have one primary mission" he pressed another button and a profile of a person came into view

"General Kenobi!" everyone turned their heads to Scorch, as if to explain his outburst, Scorch was thankful for the helmet, for it was covering his now red face. "I've met him about a month ago, before we left for our mission, and I've read about all his successful missions on the holo-net"

Advisor quickly nodded and began to explain that General Kenobi was on the ship when it went missing and their primary mission was to find him, and bring him back, whether he is alive or not. Delta Squad nodded and saluted before leaving the cantina for their important mission.

Their Primary Mission: Board the Ship, and Locate General Kenobi, at all cost, whether he was dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? >.>  
Obi-Wan: Yes  
Me: Damn! You know I'm only doing because your so cute... sighs> I don't own Star Wars nor Republic Commando, they belong to George Lucas himself...  
Obi-Wan:  
Me: Your enjoying this are you? >.>  
Obi-Wan: Yup  
Me: >.>

Chapter 2: The Warrior

"How come you met General Kenobi and not tell us!" 38 rolled his eyes as Fixer was 'talking' with Scorch, 38 knew of General Kenobi, the one called 'The Negotiator'. He also heard of his counterpart, The Hero with No Fear' or A.K.A. Commander Skywalker. They were hardly seen one without the other; it was rare to see them separate when it came to missions for the Republic, but this mission required only General Kenobi for it was an important mission that would help bring the war one step closer to ending.

_Well, let's hope we don't run into trouble, but then again…. _38 thought as he watched his brothers jump out of the hatch to get to the Assault Ship,_ Since when we haven't?_

General Kenobi pressed his body against the wall, and peer quietly around the corner to see two Trandoshons apparently communicating on a holo-communicator, but he couldn't see who they were talking to.

_Well, I don't know what they want, usually Trandoshons would never ally themselves with others……unless they are receiving something big in return._

Obi-wan carefully backed into the shadows, seeking out his companions, including his clone commander and friend, Cody.

Anakin Skywalker paced back and forth in his apartment in the Jedi Temple; he was upset when he learned that his former mentor was going on a mission and he wasn't, he knew he shouldn't act like this but he couldn't help it, Obi-Wan was like a father-figure to him, and now he's more like a brother.

_And now he's missing, I should've gone with him anyways, no matter what the council says. _Anakin sighed deeply, and once again tried to communicate with Obi-wan on their bond, but like the other times, nothing. He was worried; something must be keeping from them communicating with each-other, either a force-suppressor of some kind or he might be….. _NO! I can't think like that, I know he's still alive, and I won't give up hope_

Anakin looked up as his friend, Robki Kioatt, entered his apartment and from the looks of it, he would say that she was in a hurry.

"Anakin! I've been trying to reach you, and so has Padme, on your comlink" She took a deep breath "why haven't you answered?"

"Sorry, I must've left it off when I tried to meditate" he said sheepishly. Robki looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Anakin, the ship has been found" She looked as his eyes went wide and she continued "We have been unable to contact the ship, they have sent a squad of Republic Commandos to oversee the rescue mission."

Anakin quickly grab his pack and started for the hanger, his friend following.

"Do you have the co-ordinates of the ship?" he asked looking at her, Robki shook her head.

"But Master Yoda might know, we can ask him" Anakin was doubtful, but it couldn't hurt could it? By the time they reached the hanger, Master Yoda was already there waiting. Master Yoda nodded and said "Already co-ordinates programmed into your ships, they are." And as so he said that he was already walking back into the temple.

"Master Yoda" Yoda looked back as Anakin nodded his head "Thank you Master"

Yoda nodded back and continued his walk back to the council chambers.

Two Jedi Starfighters took off into the sky and placed themselves into two hyperspace rings, and in a flash, they were gone.


End file.
